An Undying Love
by Moonshinegirl235
Summary: Crystalina was my previous pen name. This is a story about why Sesshoumaru hates humans. The reason? Because humans killed his true love. Be nice, b/c this is my first Inuyasha fic. Sess/OC.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Chapter 1         

He was injured.  Not from his brother, but from another demon.  There he was, sitting in the clearing that wasn't too far from a village.  Suddenly, he heard someone coming.  He hid in the woods that were the borderlines for the clearing.  When the person came to view, he saw a girl.  She was at the riverbank, getting water.  Suddenly, she turned her head towards his direction.

            "You can come out, I won't hurt you," she spoke.  Sesshoumaru was surprised that she knew that he was there.  When he stepped out of the woods, she told him to come over.  For once, he obeyed.  When he sat down, she took out some bandages, and some kind of remedy.

            "I don't need it," he told her.

            "I know, but this will help your wounds heal a lot faster," she told him.  When she was bandaging him, Sesshoumaru couldn't help looking at her.

            "There.  Even with your powers, these wounds should be healed before tomorrow."

            "You know that I have powers?"

            "Yes."

            "What are you, a miko?"

            "Actually, I'm a witch."

            "A witch?!"

            "Uh-huh.  But, I won't vanquish you, since you haven't done anything wrong to my village.  What's your name?"

            "It's Sesshoumaru"

            "Mine's Suzuki.  Well, I better get going."  As she got up, and turned around to walk away, she tripped.  She expected to feel the coldness of the ground, but she didn't.  Instead, she felt a warm pair of arms, wrapped around her.  She looked up, and saw who caught her.  It was Sesshoumaru.

            "Thanks," she said, looking at him.  All he did was nod.  He even helped her to her feet.  

            "Well, bye."

            "Could you do me a favor?"

            "Sure."  
            "Can you come back tomorrow?"

            "No problem.  Bye."  She waved to him, and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the same time that Suzuki showed up to meet Sesshoumaru.  When she got there, he was already there.  

            "How's your wound," she asked.  Sesshoumaru showed her his wound, which was completely healed.

            "See, I told you that it'll be healed before today.  I bet you that even with your powers, that your wound wouldn't have healed this fast.  By the way, how did you get that wound in the first place?"

            "That's really none of your concern."

            "Fine, keep it to yourself.  So, why did you tell me to come back?  I thought that demons couldn't love humans."

            "Whatever gave you that idea?"

            "Nothing.  Just guessing."

            "Besides, you're no ordinary human."

            "But, demons and witches can't get involved.  Whether it's just friendship, or love."

            "Your right there."  And, he did something unexpectedly.  He smiled at her.  

            "You're smiling at me!  I thought that dog demons didn't smile at non-demons!"

            "They don't.  To tell you the truth, there's something about you that makes you different from other humans."

            "Thanks."  She walked over to him, and sat next to him.  The minute she sat down, both went into a conversation that lasted till sunset.  This was her time to leave.

A.N.:

Okay, how was it?  Good, bad.  I'm only looking for comments that could either help me improve, or positive comments.  NO FLAMES, PERIOD.  I'll try to update asap.  Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

Chapter 2

            A month has passed since the two had met.  Suzuki and Sesshoumaru meeting each other had already become a daily routine.  In fact, the dog-demon had decided to not go anywhere, until the time came.  The two became really good friends, and talked until the sun went down.  However, one meeting is going to change all of this.

            Suzuki was getting her daily supply of herbs, since a child in the village had a high fever.  Sesshoumaru was sitting up in a tree, watching, and protecting her.  Just then, he picked up a scent, and she picked up an evil aurora.  The girl put down her basket, and prepared for the attack.  But, to her surprise, it never came.  She looked up, and saw Sesshoumaru fighting the demon for her.  Suzuki began to relax, but put up her guard again when Sesshoumaru fell to the ground with a fatal injury.  The girl quickly pulled out a potion, threw it at the demon, and said a spell.  Suddenly, the demon burst into flames, and was vanquished.  She ran over to her friend, and looked at the wound.

            "Shhh, don't move.  It's very fatal."

            "I'll live."

            "No!  Stay here, and I'll go and prepare the remedy."  Sesshoumaru watched her get up and hurriedly gather the ingredients for the medicine.  She swiftly got the medicine ready, and carefully applied it onto Sesshoumaru.  She then bandaged it up.  When she was done, Sesshoumaru did something unexpected.  He grabbed her wrist, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.  Suzuki looked directly into his golden eyes.  He leaned in, and gave her a kiss.  Gentle at first, but then more passionate.  The innocent girl gladly returned it.  His tongue licked her lower lip, seeking entrance.  She opened her mouth, and their tongues danced wildly and passionately.  She was the one who broke the kiss, panting heavily from the lack of air.  With the air returned to her body, she gave her lover another kiss.  This one was with more passion.  When the kiss finally ended, Suzuki pushed him, and ran away.  Sesshoumaru watched her run away, knowing the fact that what he done could end her life.

A.N.:

I know that this was short, but it'll be better as it progresses.  Just, give me time.  Like I said before, give me comments on how to improve.  NO FLAMES, OR ELSE YOU'LL BE CURSED.


	3. Chapter 3 The Betrayl and The Battle

Author's note:  I know that I rushed things a bit between the two characters, but there are good reasons for it.  One is that I have to finish another fic of mine, which will be put up soon, and two, I want to keep the story short (in other words, not a lot of chapters), and get to the point of where their love gets more complicated.  My school starts soon, and I have homework to do.  So, by getting to the point of the story, I can get more descriptive about the complications, and get this done so that I can get this out of the way before school starts again.  

Chapter 3

            After that incident, Suzuki just stopped going outside the village.  She knew that if she and Sesshoumaru ever gotten serious about their relationship, it could endanger her, his, the village, and possibly their child's life.  

            'I can't get involved.  If he and I have a child together, it could throw off the balance of good and evil.  I just can't risk that,' she thought, and giving a sad sigh.  

            Outside the village, Sesshoumaru waited for her everyday at the same clearing.  He waited for her at least for a week.  When he noticed that she wasn't going to come back, he decided to leave.  On the day of his departure, the girl of who he wanted to see the most came back.

            "I thought that you wouldn't come back," he answered.

            "I wasn't.  But, I realized that, even if you're evil, my love for you will never die.  I'll understand if you want to leave, since I didn't come back for at least a week."

            "I was going to leave.  But now, I won't."  He walked up to her, and took her hand.  Suzuki was startled at first, but then smiled at him.  Her lover smiled back at her, and pulled her into a warm embrace.  The girl just enjoyed his warmth.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Suzuki walked back to the village, and saw an old woman run up to her in a panic state.

            "Suzuki-sama, you must help me," begged the old woman.

            "What is it," asked Suzuki, in a concerned voice.

            "My son, he's been attacked."

            "Lead me to him at once."

            The old woman led her to her hut, where in the middle of the floor, laid her son.

            "What are his symptoms?"

            "He's been poisoned."

            Suzuki looked over his wounds, and found that they looked very familiar.

            "No, it can't be," she whispered.  

            "What is it," asked the old women.

            "Never mind.  I'll go and prepare the antidote immediately."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            'How could he?  How could he go and harm one of the villagers?'  Suzuki pondered on her thoughts when she went to gather the ingredients for the antidote that she didn't even realize that Sesshoumaru was behind her.  She finally snapped out of it when she heard a twig snap.  Her head turned, and saw him.

            "Don't you dare come any closer," she retorted.

            "What's wrong with you," he asked.

            "Don't play dumb with me.  You went into the village and harmed a villager.  Now he could die."

            "What are you talking about?  I never went into the village."

            "Liar!  You went into the village.  There's proof.  The victim has claw marks on him that indicates you attacked him."  She took out a bottle out from her bag.

            "Do you remember this?  This is the same potion that killed the demon that attacked us.  Remember when I said that I wouldn't use it unless you harmed my village.  Well, now I'm not afraid to use it."  The girl stepped back, got her basket, and ran back to the village.  She left a dumbfounded and confused demon behind.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "There.  Your son should recover soon," replied the witch.

            "Thank you Suzuki-sama.  Thank you," said the old lady.  When the medicine-women left, and the old lady went to sleep, Sesshoumaru sneaked into the hut to look over the boy.  When he saw the wound, he touched the bandages to check out the poison.  He was startled at the fact that it wasn't his type of poison.  

            "I've got to tell Suzuki about this," he whispered as he went out.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Suzuki-sama, Suzuki-sama," shouted Amarante, her apprentice.

            "What is it!?"

            "Another villager has been attacked!"

            "Quickly, we have to get there!"

            When the two arrived, the demon was still there.

            "Sesshoumaru," whispered Suzuki.

            "How wrong you are little girl," spoke a voice.

            "What?"  The so-called Sesshoumaru transformed into a human.

            "Who are you?  Tell me your name," Suzuki commanded.

            "My name's Kana."

            "What's your purpose of coming here?"

            "My main purpose isn't important, but one of them is to kill you."  He attacked her with a fireball in his hand.  Suzuki prepared her own attack.  With the fireball thrown at her, she took out her sword, and evaded the attack.  Kana next formed a big electric ball, and aimed it at Suzuki.  The witch was frozen with freight.

            'If I don't evade his attack, I could get killed.  But, if I do block it, it could hurt some of the villagers.'  While she was pondering on her plan, the attack was about to hit her.  The girl expected to feel the blast.  Instead, she felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her.  She opened her eyes, and saw that she was in the air.  She looked at her savior, and saw that it was Sesshoumaru.  When they landed, he put her down.

            "Sesshoumaru, thank you.  I'm-"

            "Stay here," he told her as he went off to fight Kana.  

            "So, my main objective has come to me.  That makes my work easier. I'll kill you, and then kill your little girlfriend."  Kana attacked him with another electric ball.  Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way, and attacked him (A.N.: Sorry, but I don't know any of his attacks).  When all of his attacks failed, Kana struck him with an army of fireballs, causing Sesshoumaru to fall to the ground, weakened.  

            "Say good-bye," replied Kana as he formed an ice crystal.  Sesshoumaru heard someone scream his name, and expected to feel a piercing pain.  But, he heard another scream instead.  He opened his eyes, and saw Suzuki. She blocked the attack for him.  He caught her when she fell into his arms.  

            "Suzuki," whispered Sesshoumaru.

            "I'm so sorry," she whispered back.

            "For what?

            "For accusing you of hurting the villagers."  She touched his face, and then closed her eyes.  Sesshoumaru was furious.  When he looked up at Kana, he saw that he already made another crystal, and was ready to attack.  Suddenly, he burst into flames, and burned to ashes.  Sesshoumaru looked around, and saw Amarante.  She ran over to them.

            "Come on, we have to get Suzuki-sama back to look over the wound."  She helped Sesshoumaru to his feet, and volunteered to carry Suzuki.  However, Sesshoumaru said that he'd carry her, since he wasn't that injured.

A.N.:

Well, how was it?  Give me comments, but NO FLAMES.  Also, if you're wondering what the names mean, here's the list:

Amarante: flower that never fades.

Kana: Powerful

Suzuki: bell tree.

And, this isn't the end of the story.  Plus, Suzuki is a witch, and medicine-women.  She only uses her powers for good.  So, she's not an evil witch.


	4. Chapter 4 A Wonderful Surprise

Chapter 4

            The three-some arrived at the hut.  Sesshoumaru put her down, but she wouldn't let him.  She held onto his kimono as if it was a lifeline.

            "She doesn't want to be put down.  What do I do now?"

            "Just hold onto Suzuki-sama.  First we have to pull that crystal out before we could put any medicine on it."

            "Sesshoumaru," whispered a voice.  Sesshoumaru looked at Suzuki, who was now awake.

            "Don't worry.  We're going to get it out."

            "Well, you ready," asked Amarante.  Sesshoumaru looked at Suzuki, who just gave a nod.

            "Alright.  1,2,3!"  The crystal was pulled out.  Suzuki let out an agonizing scream.  When she stopped, Amarante quickly took off Suzuki's kimono (Sesshoumaru looking away), applied the medicine, and wrapped it up.  Amarante then went to get a new kimono for her.

            "You can look, I'm not naked," answered Suzuki.  Sesshoumaru looked at her, and noticed how beautiful she was.  He always knew that she was beautiful.  But, now, she was even more gorgeous.  When, Amarante arrived with the kimono, she helped her mistress out of the old one, and put on the new one.  

            "Amarante, why don't you go to bed?  It's pretty late," suggested Suzuki.

            "But, who's going to help you when you need it," asked Amarante.

            "Don't worry.  Just go to sleep, that's an order."

            "Yes ma'am."  The girl got up, and went to the back of the shop to get some sleep.

            "I'll be leaving, since you have to sleep as well," replied Sesshoumaru.  Suzuki grabbed his wrist, which startled the demon.

            "No, please, stay with me.  Just for tonight," begged the helpless girl.  Sesshoumaru looked at her, and decided to stay.  He lay down next to her, and carefully wrapped his arms around the fragile girl.  Not for long, Suzuki fell asleep.  Her steady breathing soothed Sesshoumaru, causing him to sleep as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Suzuki recovered over the next few days.  She, however, couldn't get out of the bed for a couple of days.  Amarante took care of all the sicknesses, and injuries in the village.  Sesshoumaru came to the house every night to visit.  He would then leave at sunrise.  When Suzuki was able to get out of bed, she would do occasional errands.  However, Amarante did most of the errands.  

One day, when Suzuki came back from helping a sick villager, she found a note on the door.  

_Suzuki,_

_            Meet me at the clearing at our usual time.  I have something to show you._

_                                                                                                                                    Sesshoumaru._

'What's he up to now,' Suzuki wondered.  She went into the shop, and put down her things.  She then, slowly, went to the clearing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suzuki reached the clearing, but didn't see Sesshoumaru.

'Strange.  He's usually here waiting for me.'  Just then, she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her.  She knew who it was, and turned around to see him.  

"Hi.  So, why did you call me here?"

"Just wait," he answered.  He picked her up, and jumped to a tree.  He jumped from tree to tree, until he reached his destination.  He put her down, and put his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing," she asked playfully.

"Just be patient," he told her.  When he finally stopped, he let go of her eyes, and Suzuki was shocked at what she saw in front of her.  She saw an amazing meadow.

"Oh my…  It's gorgeous.  Thank you so much."  She turned around, and gave him a big hug.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Suzuki," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Um…" answered Suzuki.

"Who was that demon that attacked you?"

"Kana, the illusionist.  He can make himself look like anyone, and copy his or her powers.  The only person who could've sent him is the Source."

"The Source?"

"He's a very powerful demon.  He, however, loves to see the battle between good and evil.  He would use minions to do his dirty work for him.  I guess he sent Kana to kill me, because I'm one of the few good witches in this generation."

"But, why did he attack the both of us?"

"Possibly because we are no longer enemies, but lovers."

A.N.:

            So, how is it?  Remember, comments onto how to improve.  I want NO FLAMES. Also, the Source idea came from the show Charmed.      
  



	5. A Promise Made

Chapter 5

Suzuki was more on guard every time she went out.She didn't want to be attacked off guard by one of the Source's minions again.She would, occasionally, go outside of the village to collect the herbs.Instead of meeting Sesshoumaru at the clearing, she would always meet him at the meadow.One day, another demon attacked.

"Suzuki-sama, Suzuki-sama," shouted another villager.

"What is it," asked Suzuki.

"Another demon is attacking the village."

"Alright, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Suzuki-sama, do you want me to come with you?"

"No Amarante.You stay here, in case anyone comes in with critical or minor injuries."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Suzuki arrived, the demon was attacking everything in sight.She took out her sword, and prepared to fight.When the demon saw her, he attacked her.She blocked his attack.The demon attacked her continuously, and she kept on blocking.She was finally worn out.The demon saw this, and prepared to attack.The girl felt the hit, and landed a few meters away from the demon.Suzuki tried to get up, but couldn't.The demon was approaching her, when someone attacked.The witch opened her eyes, and saw who it was.It was Sesshoumaru.When the demon fell, Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet, and threw the potion at the demon.

"Demon be gone from which you came.The Earth may live far away from your evil games," she recited.The demon burst into flames, and turned to ashes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You've got to stop doing this," Sesshoumaru told her as he tended her wounds.

"I can't.This village expects me to do this.I'm their protector," she argued back.

"I wish that they could just get someone else."

"Well, wishes don't always come true."

"Can you get up?"

"Yes I can."

"Great.I need you to go to the meadow tomorrow.I have something to show you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suzuki arrived at the meadow at the usual time.She saw Sesshoumaru standing in the meadow.She made her way towards him, and he turned to see her.

"So, what is it that you want to show me," she asked.Sesshoumaru took out something from his robes.It was a beautiful crescent moon necklace with stars carved on it.

"Oh my…It's beautiful."  
"Thanks.It belonged to my mother, and I want you to have it."

"No, I can't.It belonged to you mom.There's no way in the world can I take it."

"I want you to have it."

"Thanks."He clasped the necklace on her.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure.What is it?"

"I want you to be my mate."

"I… don't know.I mean, if a witch and a demon have a child together, this child could throw off the balance of good and evil."

"I'm well aware of that.But, there's a way."

"How?"

"The power-stripping potion."

"Of course.Why didn't I think of that?Well, in that case, then yes.Yes, I'll be your mate!"

Sesshoumaru was so glad to hear that.He and Suzuki hugged each other.Unfortunately, someone saw the whole thing.


	6. A New Foe Arrives

Chapter 6

Suzuki was walking down the road in the village, when a young woman walked by cursing and glaring at her.

'What's her problem,' wondered the young girl.She decided to shrug it off.When she finally arrived at her shop, there was someone there.

"Hello, how may I help you," she asked the customer.The figure walked out of the shadows, reveling his face to her.

"I think that you know perfectly well what I want from you, my dear," he replied. 

"Kaori," replied Suzuki.The sound of his name was like venom to her."What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, just your hand in marriage like you promised."

"I made no such promise.My parents did.Now that they're dead, I make my own destiny."

"You will take my hand in marriage, or I'll spread about what I saw."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me.I saw you with that demon.And, I know that you're a witch, and what'll happen if you and that demon have a child together."

The color drained from her face.She looked at him, and saw that he wore a smirk on his face.

"Think about it.If I tell the villagers, they all would try to kill you and the demon.It's not worth it to lose you life over that worthless piece of flesh, is it?"He leaned down, and pressed his mouth onto hers.She struggled to get free, succeeded, and slapped him across the face.

"You bastard! How dare you use my love for him for your own uses!Get out, get out of my shop before I tell the villagers about your little secret!"She pointed towards that door, indicating him to get out immediately.He smirked at her again, and left.Suzuki sank to floor, crying.

'What am I gonna do?I can't go and just marry him.He's raped so many girls for his amusement.And, I can't endanger Sesshoumaru's life.I can't put my loved ones in danger.Oh Gods, please help me.Please.'The desperate girl got up, and decided to go and use the herbs she got earlier to distract her.However, the work didn't help.While she was working, she couldn't help pondering on what happened between her and Kaori.

'Why in the world did my parents think that he and I would ever make a good couple.Sure his father is the sorcerer for a famous King.But, I'd rather die then marry him.There's no way I can learn to love a man like him.Looks like I have no choice.I have to tell Sesshoumaru.'

Author's note:

Well, how is it?I know it's short, but it'll get more interesting later on.Tell me what ya think.Bye Bye.


	7. I Won't Give Up!

Chapter 7

            'I have to talk to him, before it's too late.'  Suzuki ran as fast as she can to the meadow, not stopping, until she arrived at her destination.  She frantically searched for her lover.  But it was to no avail.  

            'Gods, where in the world is he,' she wondered frantically.  She still looked around her surroundings to see or hear any signs of him.  Finally, she heard Sesshoumaru come.  The uptight girl ran up to him.

            "What's wrong," he asked.

            "He found out," she replied.

            "Who?"

            "Kaori.  I have no idea how in the world he was able to find out about our secret.  I was so careful as to not let it out.  How, oh how did--"

            "Whoa.  Slow down.  Who's Kaori?"

            "He's my so called-fiancé.  My parents betrothed me to him.  But, since my parents are dead, I thought that I didn't have to marry him."

            "So, how is he a danger to us?"

            "He'll expose our secret if I don't take his hand in marriage.  Sesshoumaru, you have to get out of here, before it's too late."

            "I don't care.  He can endanger our love, hell even our lives.  I won't let you marry him."

            "Sesshoumaru— " 

            "I love you, and that's all that matters to me."  He cupped her face in her hands, and gave her a gentle kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Suzuki walked back to the village after her encounter with Sesshoumaru.  When she arrived at her shop however, Kaori was waiting for her.

            "So, have you come to your decision," he asked.

            "Yes.  I'm not taking your hand in marriage."

            "Well, then, I guess that your little secret will be exposed."

            "You're wrong.  I vanquished him."

            "Good.  How did it feel to vanquish him?"

            "How do you think I felt?"

            "So, you didn't vanquish him, did you?  I could tell.  I will find out the truth about what's going on between you two."  He gave her a glare before he left.

A.N.:  
Well, how was it?   Good, bad?  I need more reviews.  Come on people.  

~*~Crystalina~*~


	8. Solution

Chapter 8

            Suzuki was losing her business because Kaori spread her secret around the whole village.  However, the young girl didn't care about her business.  She was mostly worried about Sesshoumaru's life.  Every day, she can't focus on her work because of the huge burden that Kaori put on her.

            'What am I going to do?  The villagers are getting restless every day.  I have to hide him.  But how?'  Every day, Suzuki would ponder on this very thought.  One day, she came up with a solution.  She immediately ran to the meadow.  When she got there, however, her lover wasn't there.

            'Where is he,' she wondered.  Couple of minutes later, she sensed him.  She turned to her right, and saw him.

            "Sesshoumaru," she shouted.  The demon looked towards her direction, and saw her.  The young witch ran up to him with a smile on her face.

            "Why are you so happy today," he asked her.  Normally, after that incident with Kaori, she always wore an expression of sadness and worry on her face.

            "I came up with a solution that could save our relationship."

            "What is it?"

            "I hope that you don't mind, but I want you to live in a cave that's just outside of the village."

            "Are you crazy?!  The villagers could find us right away."

            "Nope.  I'll go and put up a magical barrier around the entrance.  That way, only you and I could get through.  Whenever the villagers get within 5 ft. of the barrier, they would leave by remembering that they have something important to do.  That way, our secret hiding place would never be found."

            "What about Kaori?"

            "This is a good plan to buy us some time.  If Kaori comes to this meadow, and doesn't see you for days, then he'll be convinced that it's over between us."

            "I suppose that this is a good plan.  Alright, I'll go with it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Suzuki arrived at the cave, and continued helping Sesshoumaru.  There wasn't much to do.  A place to sleep, food, water, and light was all that it required.  When both were done, the young witch began putting up the barrier.  With the barrier complete, both went on with their daily lives.  When night fell upon the land, the young girl would sneak out, and live with her companion for the night.  The only person who knew about all of this was Amarante.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The Wiccan was on her way home, when she spotted Kaori.

            "So, how's your life been," he asked.

            "It's been fine.  Actually, I broke up with that disgusting demon for real."

            "Really?"

            "Yes.  If you want proof, you know where the meadow is.  Go there, and wait.  He's never coming back."

            "So, you're going to accepted my hand in marriage?"

            "You've got to be crazy.  I won't, and never will, accepted your hand in marriage.  Now, if you don't mind, I've got to get back to my shop."  Suzuki pushed him aside, and continued on walking.

A.N.:

Well, how was it?  Come on people, this is pathetic.  I only got one review from one reader.  Come on.  I can't believe it.  I got so many reviews at the beginning.  What happened here people?  Remember, I don't accept flames.  Suggestions, and criticism I accept.  I don't want any of the complaints saying that this couple sucks.  I WON'T HEAR ANY OF IT!!! 


	9. Fullfilment

Chapter 9

            Business for the youthful girl was slowing beginning to grow again.  The rumor about her relationship with that awful demon spread around the village, and the villagers began to trust her again.  Although this is what they heard, they don't know that this girl would sneak off at night, when her shop closed, and live with that demon until the sun rose.  No one, except her apprentice, knew about this dark secret.  Nevertheless, her secret was about to reveled.  

            Suzuki was doing her regular chores.  Getting the herbs, making the medicine, and giving it to those who needed it.  When she one day unexpectedly heard a riot.  The girl went outside to see what all the commotion was all about.

            "It's been reveled that that awful demon is still around here.  Where?  We do not know yet.  But, tomorrow, first thing in then morning, we will find out, and destroy him and anyone who stands in our way."  When the individual finished, each villager cheered.  All, but one.

            'I have to warn him.  I have to tell him tonight, or else he'll be killed,' Suzuki thought.  Amarante arrived at the shop, and saw the crowd.

            "Suzuki-sama, what's going on," she asked.

            "The villagers some how found out about Sesshoumaru still being here."

            This news made the young apprentice drop her basket filled with herbs.  "You're gonna do some to save him, right?"

            "Yes I am.  I can't let anything bad happen to him because of me." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            With her shop closed, Suzuki ran to the cave, where she will meet Sesshoumaru.  At the entrance, she saw that he was asleep.  The teenager quietly walked up to him, and sat down next to him, watching him sleep.

            'Just look at him, he looks so peaceful.  I can't let him die.  If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself.'  Unknown to her, the desperate girl started to cry.  A tear landed on Sesshoumaru's face, waking him up.  With his eyes opened, he saw that Suzuki was crying.  

            "Suzuki, what's wrong," he asked.

            Suzuki was startled that Sesshoumaru was awake.  

            "Oh Sesshoumaru, the villagers found out that you're still here.  How?  I don't know."

            "Shhh.  What did they say?"

            "They said that they know that you're here, and that they'll going to kill you and anyone who stands in their way."  The depressed girl flung her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his chest.  Sesshoumaru pushed the girl away, just enough so that he could see her face.  He leaned down, and began to kiss her tear stained face.  

            'Do you have any idea how painful it is to see you like this.'  His lips finally found their way to hers.  He kissed her.  Gently at first, but then more passionate.  He tongue licked at her bottom lip, seeking entrance.  The shy girl slowly opened, and their tongues danced together.  She gathered enough courage to go and explore inside his mouth.  Her tongue licked his fangs, which made him moan.  When they broke for air, he began to trail kisses down her jaw line, neck, and eventually at the crook of her neck.

            'Tonight, I'll become your mate.  Tonight, I'll surrender my body to you.'

A.N.:

How is it?  I know that some of you were expecting a lemon, but there's no way I can write one.  It's just to embarrassing for me.  Tell me what ya think.  The next chapter will be the last.    


	10. Goodbye

Chapter 10

            Suzuki woke up, noticing a warm object wrapped around her waist.  She looked down, and saw what it was.  It happens to be Sesshoumaru's tail!  The young girl looked at the sleeping demon next to her, noticing how innocent and beautiful he looked when he's sleeping.  A smile was then planted on the girl's face before she went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A noise was what woke the two lovers from their slumber.  The noise sounded like angry people.

            "Oh no," whispered Suzuki.

            "What," asked Sesshoumaru.

            "The villagers.  They're here to kill you.  I'll try to stall them, so that it'll buy us some time so that you can get away."

            "No!  I'm not leaving without you."

            "I don't like this more than you do.  But, please, just trust me, I know what I'm doing."  

            The demon cupped her face, and the young witch gently, yet firmly, grabbed his wrists.

            "Please, just go.  I don't want you to get hurt," begged the young girl.  The demon nodded, and started to put his robes on (same goes with Suzuki).  With his robes on, he gave Suzuki a final kiss and hug before he left.  Suzuki puts down the barrier, and goes out to face the angry mob.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Get out of the way girl!  We don't want you!  It's your demon boyfriend that we want," retorted one of the villagers. 

            "If you want him, you have to get through me first," she answered back.

            "We don't want to hurt you," came a voice.  It belonged to Hotaru, the village priestess.  She prepared her bow and arrow ( A.N.: sound familiar?), and aimed it at Suzuki, with the intention of only to scare her.

            "Like I said before, you have to get through me."  Hotaru held her weapon, and stared at the brave young girl in front of her.  Silence overshowed them all for some time, before a villager got impatient.  He pushed the young priestess aside, took her bow and arrow, and shot it at Suzuki.

            "Goodbye, my love," whispered Suzuki before the arrow pierced through her skin, and killing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sesshoumaru got out of the cave, and was hiding in a nearby tree.  He was well hidden, but he wanted to see Suzuki one last time.  What he saw wasn't what he expected to see.  Suzuki stood at the entrance of the cave, protecting it with her life so that his will be sacrificed.  He heard everything that was said.  When the arrow was shot, he wanted to go down and protect her.  But then, he remembered that Suzuki was doing this for him, and stopped.  It hurt him to go and see Suzuki taking the full blow of the arrow, and seeing her die.  With her body on the ground, the villagers went inside the cave to do their investigation.  He saw the priestess pick up her body, so it may be cremated.  

            "Goodbye, my love.  My Suzuki," he whispered before he left.

A.N.:

Well, there you have it.  The end of the story.  I find this really pitiful.  I know that I picked the most challenging couple there is.  But, all the reviews that I got, that's really PATHETIC.  I got one review the last time I updated.  Come one.  I can't believe you.  Well, I'm working on another story.  Expect it to be up soon.  Bye.

~*~Phoenix-dancer111~*~


End file.
